the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving Kerfuffle
Thanksgiving Kerfuffle is the sixth Season 1 of The Lenny Leggo Show. It is the sixth episode of Season 1 and the sixth episode of the series. It saw an abridged release on Thanksgiving Day (November 24th) 2016 while seeing a full release on December 4th. Synopsis Lenny, responsible for assembling Thanksgiving dinner, realizes the night before Thanksgiving that, so busy gathering all of the side dishes together (79 of them), he forgot to get a turkey for Thanksgiving. His best friend, Jonah Flenderson, attempts to take matters into his own hands and break into a store to get one, but (of course) ends up putting Thanksgiving into danger of becoming a complete living nightmare for everyone. Plot The episode opens with Lenny breaking the fourth wall while sitting in his livingroom drinking hot chocolate (and with a "fireplace" on the TV). He takes this time to address the horrors of Thanksgiving, such as Corny family traditions and violent "Black Friday on a Thursday" mobs of mall shoppers. However, he concludes by saying that everyone should remain Thankful on this day, regardless of their regular Thanksgiving traditions. Lenny then announces that the cast is about to perform a parody of "Let it Go", from Frozen, but then asks the audience if they thought he was actually serious, revealing the announcement to be a joke. After defeating Martin in a game of cards (presumably "War"), Lenny wins the opportunity to host the gang's annual Thanksgiving gathering. However, he ends up caught in a loop-hole after Katrina tells him that she's staying out of Thanksgiving preparation all-together, since everybody hates her cooking, and that if she either doesn't help, or does and burns something, she'll get yelled at either way, so she decides to get yelled at while "watching the parade in my robe". Unable to forfeit due to their agreement, Lenny becomes trapped into preparing Thanksgiving entirely by himself. The night before Thanksgiving, Lenny runs through the list of 73 side dishes for dinner and has successfully prepared all of them. But then he realizes, much to his horror, that he became so caught up in the side dishes, he forgot to buy the turkey itself. When Lenny calls Martin and informs him about this, Jonah overhears the call. In an effort to resolve the issue, Jonah immediately gets on the phone with Pete Y. Salmanina Jr., the owner of the nearby, and long closed for the day, "Pete's Market". Jonah inconsiderately asks Pete to get out of bed and open up his store so he can buy a turkey. When refused service, Jonah immediately triggers an uncivil verbal rant towards him personally as well as his business: Mr. Pete hangs up and goes back to bed. Jonah immediately calls Mr. Pete back to apologize, but when he is again refused service, Jonah lets out an even worse verbal explosion on him, this time essentially threatening to fight him. Mr. Pete declares that he will file a restraining order against Jonah first thing Monday morning and then hangs up again. Across town, Randy Stallone is getting ready to go to bed when he gets a call from Jonah, asking him to what is later revealed to be breaking into Pete's market to get a turkey themselves. About to hit the sack, Randy is unenthusiastic about helping Jonah out, but finds that he must due to a bet that the two made on the recent World Series (which the Chicago Cubs won). Randy arrives at Pete's Market where Jonah reveals his plan. Randy finds the plan outrageous (despite the fact that Jonah is mailing him and his cousin's entire shared bank account to Mr. Pete in commemoration), but is unable to back out. Jonah's plan involves Randy going into the store to find a turkey, using a key that Mr. Pete hides underneath the front mat, while Jonah stays on guard, plotting to distract potential cops by running off with a "neighborhood watch" sign he bought off of Ebay to trick them into thinking he's stealing it. Inside the store, Jonah guides Randy to the back freezer via walkie-talkie. When Randy get's there, he doesn't find any turkeys, as they are presumably out of stock due to the usual Thanksgiving demand. When Randy tries to inform Jonah, however, the walkie-talkie doesn't appear to be working right. Moments later, Jonah appears in the freezer, closing the door behind him in the process, asking Randy what's taking so long. Randy tells Jonah that he is not quite finished looking yet and tells him to go back on guard, but when Jonah tries to leave, he finds that the freezer door won't open. He remembers that the freezer's manufacturer, FlimStar, went out of business five years prior due to their faulty freezer designs, as they are unable to be opened from the inside, which reveals that Jonah and Randy are stuck in the freezer. Without any cellphones (Randy's is dead and Jonah forgot his), they are presumably left to remember their loved ones and best memories before helplessly freezing themselves in the freezer. Jonah and Randy end up freezing and spending the next 175,416 years in the freezer. At this point, they are discovered by two explorers and scientists, Anthony and Emily Rellio, who are siblings. Jonah and Randy are taken back to their lab and thawed out. Upon awaking, Jonah and Randy are extremely gleeful and thank the two for saving them, but Emily warns them that all of their family and friends are likely dead, due to the excessive time that has passed, Randy looks out the window and screams in horror after seeing a billboard for Star Wars Episode MMMMMMCCVIII: Yoda's Ressurects! that has a release date of January 3rd 177,432, revealing that they are in the future (Randy, however, is found to have screamed not because they are in the future, but because he finds that "they couldn't just leave it at three films", while Jonah, on the other hand, excitedly cheers that more Star Wars movies have been made). When they get passed this, they find that, despite a now average life-span of 1,500 years, all of their family and friends are long dead. Randy learns and tells Jonah that had they been thankful for who and what they did have, instead of creating a ridiculous plot to obtain what they didn't, that none of this would have ever happened: Jonah agrees. Anthony suddenly remembers that they have a time machine that they can use to return to 2016. When Emily leads them to the time machine, Randy eagerly joins in, but find that Jonah is hesitant. Jonah reveals that, for some reason, he feels within his heart that he is instead destined to stay in the future, rather than return to the present. Jonah bids Randy a farewell, and the two part ways. A short time later, however, when Emily is preparing the time machine for Randy's return to 2016, Jonah unexpectedly returns, announcing that he has changed his mind and is going back to 2016, having tested that year's Ncdonald's food and finding it absolutely disgusting, due to it's, unknown to Jonah, all-natural ingredients. He subsequently decides to go back to 2016 "when Ncdonald's was more real". Jonah and Randy are sent through the time machine and arrive back to the same night as their freezing at Pete's, arriving in an empty field next to some electric towers. However, their clothes have disappeared, as they evaporated in the time machine used to send them back (this is revealed in an apology letter that that the scientists send through a bit later). After dumpster-diving for some clothes at a nearby garbage dump, Jonah and Randy return to Pete's Market where their present day selves are still in the freezer (since their initially naked selves were actually their future selves technically). Jonah opens the freezer door, causing their future selves to instantly disappear and re-appear as their present selves inside the freezer, but with the freezer door conveniently open, allowing them to go home. An officer shows up moments later and attempts to arrest them: however, when he notes that he saw the two enter the store with different, and in both of their cases pink (in fact a dress in Jonah's case) clothing, Randy says that he can explain why this is the case. The scene then immediately cuts to the next morning, where everything appears to be going as normal. Jonah Flenderson learns that the officer's report is raising a rapidly spreading theory about alternate timelines, causing Pete's Market to receive international attention and potentially an increase in business. While Pete still plots to file a restraining order against Jonah, he informs Jonah that he will "go easier" on him. Lenny then calls the attention to everyone, asking Jonah to pray a prayer of blessing over the Thanksgiving meal (which consists of turkey sandwiches in lou of a turkey). As Jonah prays, he thanks God everyone present having friends to guide them through their stupid mistakes, and causing them to see lessons that can be learned from them, presumably referring to Randy, and what he taught Jonah during their time journey together. Jonah finishes up his prayer by thanking God for their future together, "assuming that America survives it's next presidency", the scene fades out, ending Jonah's prayer as well as the episode. Cast * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone * Katrina Leggo* * Anthony Rellio * Emily Rellio * Randy's Mother (unseen by default) * Rob * James Arnson* * Ernest Roberts * Pete Y. Salmanina Jr. (mentioned) * Donald Trump (mentioned) *Revealed in preview. Release On November 22nd 2016, Aaron Cosby announced that the episode will go into a partial release on Thanksgiving Day, while the full episode will be released later, due to scheduling conflicts. Cosby stated that he would rather delay the full release and go into a partial release for Thanksgiving Day than rush the entire episode, potentially diminishing the quality of the final cut, for Thanksgiving Day. As of November 21st, at least 13 minutes of the episode had already been completed, so the abridged release would have been at minimum this long. In the end, the abridged version ended up being 17 minutes and 44 seconds, while the final cut of the full episode is expected to be around 28-30 minutes. Originally set for November 27th, it was eventually released December 4th. A preview for this episode was released on November 14th. It was removed when the full episode was released. This preview includes James Arnson's line of dialogue "We gotta stand up, we gotta protest! We gotta take it to the streets! So everybody, get out there (the rest is spoken as he shakes a step ladder around violently), and SHOW THEM WHAT FOR!", which is spoken immediately before going into his storm of censored cursing and door slamming (which is also accompanied by the phone falling over, which Arnson sets back up before continuing his outburst). It ended up being cut form the episode (from both the abridged and full versions) and the scene instead just shows the cursing and door slamming. Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nnZU8j4kb8 Differences between abridged and full versions While most of the episode is identical between these two versions, some changes, most of which from the freezer scene, were made to it. * There are two angles that Randy is shown from during the freezer scene, a front scene and a side scene. During one scene in the abridged version where he is shown from the side, the backdrop is actually that of the front view. This was amended for the full version. * Some of Jonah's mouth animations were slightly re-tooled, he is shown grinning when he says "We should be out of here in no time!", in the abridged version, his face was straight. * Various scenes from the rest of the episode were re-cropped. Trivia * The scene where Jame Arnson's phone falls over was not supposed to happen. For a split second, Cosby thought he had to re-do the scene again, but then quickly decided to roll along with it. So he set the camera back up and kept going. Three other takes of this same scene were shot prior to this one without the phone falling over. * Over 118 additional pick-up recording files were necessary for this episode. * The episode was previously titled Lenny's Thanksgiving Kerfuffle, as it is a remake of the episode of the same name released under The Lenny Lego Show. It was changed to it's current title since the re-tooled episode actually focuses more on Jonah and Randy than it does Lenny. Cultural References * The Star Wars film shown on the billboard during the "future" scene acts as a light parody of the Star Wars Anthology films. * When Jonah Flenderson and Randy Stallone return from the future, their clothes disappear, having been evaporated from the time machine that sent them back. This scene pays tribute to the Terminator movies. * The transition from Pete's Market to Lenny's house near the end of the episode was deliberate: it is a satire of a similar transition near the end of the 1997 film "Batman and Robin". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Category:Holiday Special Episodes Category:Remakes